Vampire Prime
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: A mech from Optimus and Ratchet's past is set free from the Nemisis, to one he was a best friend and to the other he was a lover. How will he change things, look out Megatron the Vampires are back! (on hiatus)
Welcome my readers! To my first Vampire story.

Now this will be another Movie mixed with Prime since I love adding in Movie transformers. Makes my storys unique.

Now the story will start off during episode 4 of Transformers Prime season 1.

I do NOT own transformers in any way shape or form. I only own my OCs and story ideas.

* * *

EARTH MID DAY

DECEPTICON WARSHIP NEMESIS

All was quiet in the hallways of the Nemesis as Starscream walked to the brig. He was pleased with himself, first he got rid of that annoying autobot Cliffjumper. And now he had a human who knew the autobots base, the seeker grins as he thought of destroying the autobot base with his own two servos.

He came to a stop near the command centre, glancing around he found the door oppsite to the command centre. Walking over he unlocks and opens the door to show a big room with a light blue glow inside. It was also freezing cold inside, the reason why? A tall mech stood frozen covered in ice and a frosty mist. Chains held his limbs and robotic arms held his body in place.

The mech himself was around a helm taller then Optimus Prime, his helm was black with spiked audios, his optics were offline showing he was in a forced stasis. His lower face was hidden by a battle mask, the mechs frame was very advanced compared to most mechs and femmes. His colours were black and nova blue with his joints, hands, hands and waist being silver, the mech was also in his protoform having yet to scan a vehicle mode.

(Note: The mech looks like Movie Optimus Primes only where Optimus is blue my mech is black, and where Optimus is red my mech is nova blue. His face is also movie like but has no nose and a TF:Prime like face mixed in)

Starscream shivers he was glad that the mech was locked away, it took a nearly a whole army to capture the mech. Leaving the room the seeker closed the door and countined on his way to the brig, but in his haste to get away from the frozen mech he forgot to lock the door behind him.

HOUR LATER

Miko grins as she looked around the war ship, it was amazing to think she was on an alien ship! The girl jumped when she heard loud footsteps turning around she saw a decepticon heading right at them! Gasping she, Jack and Raf tried to run for cover only to be blocked off by another Con. Miko gulps as she got an idea, pulling her phone out she turned her flash on and took a picture. The flash from the phone made the drone back up rubbing its face.

"Miko! Take a picture quickly!" Raf said as he grabbed his bag off the floor.

"Got ya!" The girl yelled before taking a picture of the alien screen with info on it.

Jack saw the Cons shaking their heads he gulps saying "We need to run now!" He grabbed Miko and Rafs hands and pulled them out of the room and into the hallway.

Raf looked around trying to find cover when he saw another door, thankfuly it was unlocked. "Over here guys!" he ran over to the door and with a little lift from Jack got the door open.

Running inside the three children pants as the door closed behind them. They waited for a few minutes before relaxing, "I wonder why they didn't follow us?" Jack asks as he stood stright.

"I think I know why" Raf said as he took in the sight before him. Miko and Jack turn around only to see a bot frozen in ice, "Whoa!" Miko yelled as she ran over.

"Miko!" Jack ran after her as she stopped at the base of the frozen bots feet.

Raf went to follow them when he saw a control console near by, looking between the bot and the console he got an idea. "Hay guys? Should we unfreeze him?" Raf asks as he went over to the control console.

"Raf, we don't know if its another Decepticon" Jack said as he went to Rafs side. "Well, I don't see any Con symbol" Miko said as she looked the bot over just in case.

"But if we unfreeze him, he could help us" Raf said as he looked at his friends, the older duo share a look before glancing back up at the bot.

Jack soon spoke "Its better then doing nothing, I just hope we don't regret this" Miko smirks as they got to work climbing onto the controls.

Raf bit his lip as he looked at the buttons and Cybertronian symbols trying to figure out which one would free the bot. He soon began pressing random symbols and buttons trying to find the right code.

"All right!" Miko yelled as she saw Raf hit the right symbols making them turn green. Looking up the children watched as the chains holding the mech went limp and the room began to warm up.

The ice began to fall and break off as the room got warmer and warmer, the mechs chest moved as his systems came back online. He groans in Cybertronian as his optics online to show golden optics, he grunts moving his helm and upper body making ice fall from his frame. The children duck to avoid the flying ice as the mech growls moving his legs sending ice everywhere.

Once all of the ice was gone the mech looked around the room until his optics landed on the three humans. Jack gulps as the mech walked over to them the older boy really hoped it was a nice mech and not a Con.

Jack soon got his answer when the mech stopped before them and kneeled down to their level on the computer. "Who are you?" His voice was deep and smooth it was a tone deeper then Optimus's own voice.

Miko, of course was first to speak "I'm Miko! This is Jack and Raf" she pointed to her two friends before looking back at the bot with awe.

"I am Saberblade a vampire lord" The mech said as his battle mask retracts to show his lower face, he had a soft smile on his face showing his fanged denta.

Miko jumped up and down with excitement this day couldn't get any better! Saberblade watched the human girl jump with a small chuckle before getting up. He went over to the controls and typed something in, the children watched as earth vehicles popped up ranging from trucks to jets and even a few tanks.

"Humm, this will do" Saber said as he scanned the data for the Peterbilt 379, he stepped back as he felt his frame change and shift.

Grunting he rolled his shoulders before turning to the humans, reaching down he held out his hand saying "Up you get" Miko did so without question dragging Jack and Raf with her.

Saberblade held the humans close to his chest plates as he went towards the door, his battle mask snaps into place as he pulled his Ion rifle from his subspace in his back. He held the trigger ready as the door opens, leaving the room the vampire scans the area before smelling the air. He could smell Autobots near by two mechs and one femme.

"Hold on!" Saberblade yelled before taking off in a run following the scents of the autobots.

Down the hallway, Arcee was blasting a few vehicons when she heard Bulkhead shout "Behind you!" Arcee turns only to see a blaster aimed right at her face. She glares at the drone as it went to fire. Only for the drone to be blasted itselfs, its chest plates now had a molten hold right where its spark would be.

Looking to her side Arcee saw who saved her and nearly glitched. A mech taller then Prime walked over his gun aimed at the drone he had just shot, his golden optics locked on the battle as the last drone went down.

"Thanks for the save" Arcee said calming down as the mech put his weapon away, he nods setting down the kids saying "You can thank them for freeing me" He said as he stood up locking optics with Arcee who nods before transforming.

The new mech transforms into a truck and followed the Autobots out of the ship. He was glad to be finally free of his prison.

AUTOBOT BASE

Once Agent Fowler was on the medical bed the children watched as their new vampire friend checked the base out, he was looking the medical area over when Arcee opened the ground bridge. Turning he watched as two old friends of his came through, smirking he moved out of view he wanted to suprise them.

He waited until the boy Jack had left through the ground bridge, smirking behind his mask he walked out asking "So, what have I missed?" he chuckles as Ratchet spun around with wide optics.

"SABERBLADE!?" The medic yells as Optimus turned to look at him the Primes optics were wide in shock.

"The one and only" the vampire said as he walked over to them, his battle mask retracted to show his smirk and fangs. The ancient Cybertronian glyphs that littered his frame showed under the artificial light of the base.

Optimus shook his helm before greeting his old friend, "It's good to see you again, Saberblade" Saber nods as he shook hands with Prime. "Its good to be back" He said as he turned to Ratchet asking "Now, how did that happen?"

Saberblade soon got a bad feeling in his spark when he saw the grim look in Ratchet's optics, what had he gotten himself into now?

* * *

And here is my first Vampire fic! I hope you lot like it.

I will be revealing Saberblades past in bits and pieces in the next chapter, until then this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
